


Dimitri and Mike

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A LOT of poop, Constipation, Diapers, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, large amounts of poop in different situations, messing, poop, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: Two gays go on a road trip and get into shitty situations. Basically, just my excuse to write unrealistic amounts of poop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be wondering why is this work formatted a bit differently than the other ones. The answer to that is that this is actually my oldest work - written more than 2 years before the posting date - and I was too lazy to change it.

A road trip around Europe. That has long been Mike’s dream and Dimitri was included in his hypothetical plans ever since the third grade in the elementary school when the two became best friends. The two of them stuck together through middle school, started dating in high school and were considered practically soulmates by their year mates at the university. The fact that their room in the dorm looked as domestic as a flat inhabited by an old married couple only helped this impression.  
They now both finished their third year in a med school and had finally managed to save up enough money to go on the road trip. The route they planned would start in France, where they studied, continue northward until they hit the coast, take them to Norway by a ferry and then turn southeast through the Balkan. From there they would follow the southern coast all the way westward to Portugal. In Lisbon, they would take another ferry, this time to Ireland, and end their tour by visiting Mike’s grandparents in Scotland. The whole trip would take up the entire two and a half months of their summer holidays and they would mostly sleep at camps in the back of Mike’s old family van to save money.

Mike had been ecstatic at the idea, but he was also worried about his boyfriend. Dimitri had struggled with nearly constant constipation his entire life and the irregular foreign meals and limited access to the toilet would not help the matters.

When Dimitri was little, his parents would force him to take enemas. He hated this and would take every chance to hide and destroy the equipment. After this, his parents would try various laxatives, but those would either not work at all or give him painful diarrhea. After a long period of trial and error, they finally found one that would work well, but the trouble didn’t end there. The little pills would allow Dimitri to use the toilet normally but would trigger the BM at an unpredictable time anywhere between 3 to 12 hours after being taken and would give him only a few minutes to reach the toilet. He refused to take them before going to school and after a few nights when the pills took effect while he was asleep and he soiled the bed, he absolutely refused to take them on school days. His parents reluctantly agreed under the condition that he would try to go for ten minutes every evening and morning he didn’t take the pill.

Mike himself only found out about Dimitri’s trouble in the last year of high school. Their parents, who had become close friends because of the boys’ relationship, had decided to go on an ‘‘adult only’’ holiday, and since the two were well behaved and responsible, not to mention nearly 18, they were allowed to stay together in Dimitri’s house for the week without adult supervision. The parents left on a Friday afternoon, not before extracting many promises of no late nights on schooldays and homework before videogames, and Mike moved in that evening. Dimitri was determined not to show his embarrassing problems in front of his boyfriend, so he, of course, skipped the pills that weekend and did not try to go as he promised on the schooldays. That lasted until Wednesday when Dimitri woke up with cramps so bad, he couldn’t get out of the bed. Mike had been frantic at first and wanted to call an ambulance, thinking it was appendicitis or something worse, so Dimitri had to explain. After all was said, Mike got up and left the room and Dimitri was certain that he would break up with him and go back to his own house. He was very surprised when Mike came back soon after with his pills and some water and said he called them both in sick at school, so he could stay and help Dimitri walk to the toilet once the pills took effect.

This did not go according to plan. Dimitri had not gone properly for 10 days by this time and the pills took effect much more strongly than he expected. One minute he was lying naked on the bed, with Mike rubbing his tummy to ease the pain, and the next he was soiling himself. He tried to stop as soon as he felt what happened, warn Mike, and get to the bathroom, but by then he had half of a hard turd poking out between his cheeks. When Mike saw the state of his boyfriend, he pushed him back onto the bed, saying that the sheet is already stained, so he should just finish there rather than risk dropping poop all over the carpet on the way to the loo. Dimitri struggled to get up anyway, but Mike was always taller and more muscular than him and held him down easily. He continued to massage Dimitri’s abdomen to help him push all the waste out and when the slighter boy, now in tears, whispered he needed to pee as well, Mike just smiled and told him to go ahead, that he got him, and the sheets needed washing anyway.

Dimitri turned onto his side, facing towards Mike, buried his face into a pillow to muffle his sobs and let nature take its course. Mike quickly grabbed an old half moldy pillow from under the bed and placed it in front of Dimitri’s crotch, taking his penis and aiming it so that when the floodgates opened none of the urine would soak the mattress. Meanwhile, a pile of poop built up behind Dimitri’s buttocks. Three long turds slowly made their way out, each seeming at least a foot long. And during all this Mike was right beside Dimitri and muttering assurances, telling him not to hold anything back, that he will take care of everything. Dimitri still resisted as much as he could, and while he could not hold back the mass of poop, he tried to stifle the pee so that his stream came in short choppy bursts.

After the flow tapered off on both ends. Mike half dragged-half carried his unresisting boyfriend to the large bathroom, and into the shower. There they spent a good hour under the warm stream with Dimitri crying inconsolably and Mike assuring him that no, he was not going to break up with him and no, he did not think that Dimitri was disgusting. To prove the latter point, he ended up giving the other boy a blowjob. Dimitri almost broke down again when, after his orgasm, he couldn’t hold back the rest of his pee, but Mike calmed him down by pissing in the shower as well and saying that it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

After the shower, Mike left Dimitri, who was wearing only a large towel wrapped about his waist, on the couch in the living room and went to clean up the mess. Dimitri was dazed from all his crying and simply stared at the black screen of the Tv until Mike came back 30 minutes later. Mike, deciding that some relaxation would be the best medicine for his boyfriend now, turned on the television and selected one of the nature documentary channels, which he knew the other boy liked.  
They dozed in the living room until Mike felt an insistent tug on his sleeve. 

It’s happening again – whispered Dimitri, but this time he didn’t try to struggle and get up. Mike took a moment to come to his senses from the warm half-sleep, but as soon as he grasped the situation he got up from his spot and jumped into action. Apparently, Dimitri had a bit more forewarning this time, because when unwrapped the front of the towel he found no poop or wet spots there yet. Taking the chance, he quickly folded the large towel into a makeshift diaper, with more fabric in the front to catch the pee. He rolled up his own smaller towel and told Dimitri to hold it under his peehole while he himself held the sides of the towel to prevent any poop from falling out. They got up from the couch and started on the way to the bathroom, with Mike telling Dimitri that if he didn’t make it, it would be alright, and he wouldn’t be mad. 

Once they got to the toilet, Mike asked Dimitri if he thought it was safe to remove the towels and sit on the toilet or if he just wanted to finish as he was. He noticed the small lump of poop that nestled against his boyfriend’s butt but wanted to give him a choice. Dimitri only shrugged. Mike wasn’t sure what to do now, but he didn’t have the time to question the other again, as a soft fart signaled the arrival of the rest of the mess. This poo was mushier, but still firm and was large enough to be a two days’ worth of mess in Mike’s opinion. Dimitri was leaning against the wall behind the toilet with one hand and attempting to fish out his dribbling dick with the other. He was making a mess, but Mike did not have the heart to stop him from at least attempting to go normally. He wanted to help, but if he let go of the towel, all the poop would go everywhere. Finally, Dimitri gave up his attempts, and simply leaned over the bowl so that most of the dribbles falling through the towel would end up in there and bore down. Mike heard the stream pick up speed and hiss and felt the added weight of the mess in the back.

Another long shower followed, and the next day, after school, they had a long and serious talk about hiding medical issues from one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the road trip part starts.

Mike was now frowning at his boyfriend, who was sleeping in the passenger seat after driving the previous five hours. They had been on the road for 12 days and Dimitri still refused to take the pills. Mike could understand that, as he witnessed first-hand how little time those things gave him to get to the loo. Moreover, he shortened his intervals of trying to go from his usual 10 to only 5 minutes, and while Mike understood his reluctance to spend a long time occupying an unfamiliar public toilet, he was worried that the other was not passing stool often enough. Three years in the medical school had taught them just how dangerous and painful constipation could be if it reached the point of compaction and Mike did not want his boyfriend to go through that. No matter how rational or irrational his reasons, the problem still stood that Dimitri needed to go number 2 soon. Properly. Over the last few days, Dimitri had been lethargic and had a very low appetite. Whenever he thought that Mike wasn’t looking, he would curl into himself and rub his belly, and he was farting more often, although both men pretended not to smell or hear those. The day before, he even refused to leave the car to walk through a nature reserve, which was very out of character for him.

They were heading toward Oslo and were going to pass through a larger town on the way. Mike had a plan, but it was necessary to wait for Dimitri to fall asleep more deeply. Once his boyfriend started snoring, Mike pulled out his phone and turned on the navigation, heading towards an address he found the day before. He stopped the van in front of a large store selling medical supplies, went in, and came out with a package and a flat cardboard box. The items he bought were expensive and he had to sacrifice some part of his souvenir allowance, but if that was necessary to make his boyfriend comfortable, so be it. He quickly turned the car back to the planned route so that when Dimitri woke up, he wouldn’t suspect the short side trip.

In 2 hours they arrived at the camping grounds and the camp-guard showed them to their spot. After pointing out the way to the bathroom building and the cantina, he left them to themselves. The spot was reserved beforehand by Mike, who dropped extra 10 euro to make sure that no one would be stationed near them. The camp-guard didn’t question their choice, as the spot was often favored by couples seeking more thrills than just the beauty of the northern nature. He just recommended that they get dinner soon as the evenings tended to be a bit chilly for walking around in bare skin.   
What did he mean by bare skin? – asked Dimitri in confusion.

Oh, didn’t I tell you? This is a nudist camp. – replied Mike, who was already unbuttoning his trousers.  
Dimitri had mixed feelings about that. He liked being naked and he wasn’t shy about it, but on the other hand, he did not necessarily enjoy being around a lot of other naked people. Especially now, that his stomach was visibly bloated, and Mike would notice and badger him about the pills.

Also, we will be staying here for two nights, to take a break from the constant driving. – said Mike who was now entirely naked and was spreading their bedrolls and arranging blankets.

I’m going to fetch us dinner, you wait here and guard our things until then, OK? – and he was gone before Dimitri could comment on either of his statements or argue that he wasn’t hungry. Dimitri just shook his head and began undressing.

The dinner passed in the same way as the ones in the last couple of days, with Dimitri barely touching his food and Mike badgering him to eat more, except the badgering had seemed more token than earnest today and Mike seemed satisfied with persuading Dimitri to just drink a tall glass of OJ.   
Aren’t you going to try to persuade me to take the pills?

No need, I just ground them into your juice. – came the nonchalant answer.

What? – Dimitri couldn’t believe it. He looked at his boyfriend as if he was a stranger. He felt betrayed. After a moment of silence, he got up and stalked off into the woods.

Wait! – called Mike. Dimitri didn’t turn back. Mike ran after him and hugged him from behind.  
I’m sorry, OK? – continued Mike – I know you haven’t been feeling well the last couple of days and I can’t watch you do this to yourself. I love you, and I want you to enjoy this holiday without worrying about your stomach troubles.

You know how fast those things act. – said Dimitri with a trembling voice – I don’t want to shit myself here, I will never make it all the way to the toilets. I can’t do this in public.

It’s alright. I know. That’s why I reserved this spot. Nobody’s near, there are bushes all around and nobody has any reason to come here. It’s perfectly private and if you have an accident outside, well, neither I nor the grass will mind. Besides, I bought some stuff that can make this easier for you if you don’t want to go outside.

His curiosity piqued, Dimitri let himself be led back to the van. There, Mike pulled out the package and the box. First, he opened the box and pulled out a bedpan.

If you don’t want to go outside on the grass, you can hide in the back of the van and use this instead.  
Then he took the indistinct grey packing paper off the package and showed the front cower. It read: Extra absorbent and secure all-night adult diapers.

And these you can put on before you go to sleep so that you don’t have to worry about going in your bedroll at night. – said Mike, knowing full well that when Dimitri held it too long, it wouldn’t all come out at once.

Dimitri looked at the items. He knew that they had to have been expensive and found that he couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend, who arranged everything so that he suffered the least embarrassment possible.

All right, I’ll just go outside if the storm hits soon enough but keep those close in case someone does stray this way.

Mike barely resisted an urge to do a victory dance.  
Let’s just take a short walk now. I’m sure it will help get things moving down there. – Mike smiled and patted Dimitri’s belly.

They walked in an ever-growing circle around the car and Dimitri was acting much livelier than he had been in a while. He was pointing out herbs and bird cries and citing nature trivia. After a while he got quieter though and about an hour and a half into their walk, he just sat down onto a fallen tree and claimed he needed a break. Mike smiled knowingly and sat next to him, careful not to get a splinter stuck in his bare legs. They chatted about ordinary things, what they had seen on the trip so far, what happened during the last semester and what awaited them in the next. Mike, anticipating what was to come, picked up a stick and started digging a hole behind Dimitri, seemingly only to amuse himself. Eventually, Dimitri stopped talking, moved his butt backward so that it protruded over the log and was placed above the hole, angled his penis downward between his legs and braced himself on his arms. A nearly inaudible hiss sounded as urine spilled among the dry pine needles cowering the ground, followed by a soft thud. Mike patted Dimitri’s back encouragingly, but nothing more seemed to come out. 

I think we are in for a long haul. – muttered Dimitri as he attempted to push, but all that came was a quiet fart.

That’s alright, we are not leaving until the day after tomorrow. – answered Mike, who had walked away just a moment before and came back with some butterbur leaves for wiping.  
Thanks, but why so many? – asked Dimitri after using one to wipe and throwing it on top of his mess.  
You’re not the only one who needs to go. Scoot over. – answered Mike with laughter in his voice. Then he sat down on the log in the same way Dimitri had and pushed. Three thuds sounded and soon another used butterbur was thrown on the pile. Mike then used the stick to bury the mess as well as possible.

They continued their walk for a while more, but soon, it started getting dark, so they headed towards their car. There was a small circle of stones serving as a designated fireplace, so they gathered some deadfall and made a small fire. Dimitri tried pushing occasionally, but nothing but got nothing but farts and a few spurts of pee for his effort. He was growing frustrated and worried and confided in Mike, who suggested upping the dose.

I only used two tablets in the juice, but you know well enough that you sometimes need a double dose. – was the reply. Dimitri was slightly reluctant, as taking a double dose would make the loads come with even less warning than usual and he would likely soil the picnic blanket they were sitting on before he realized what was happening. 

Well, you could always just sit on the grass instead. Or put on one of the diapers. – suggested Mike, trying to be helpful.

In the end, it was decided that if nothing came out that night, Dimitri would put on a diaper just before sleeping and take a double dose of pills the next morning. 

Soon the two were cuddling under a woolly blanket. Cuddling turned into kissing and kissing into groping and soon they were giving each other a handjob. Mike came first, but Dimitri was having trouble getting hard because of his stomach pains. In the end, Mike took his dick into his mouth and licked and suckled in the way he knew would usually make Dimitri cum in a minute. He was soon rewarded with a set of shuddering moans and finally three spurts of semen shot into his awaiting mouth. Dimitri then pushed him away and got off the blanket. Mike was confused for a moment, but his confusion cleared when only a few steps away Dimitri stopped, and a brown log poked its head out of his ass. He immediately crouched down and pushed, letting the turd land on the grass. Then he pushed again, but all he got in return was a light sprinkle of pee. With a sigh, he tore out a bit of grass to wipe himself. He still felt full. 

He came back to fetch a spade, but Mike beat him to it and was soon digging a hole next to the offending object. 

Sorry, I tried to get further away from here, but I couldn’t wait. – apologized Dimitri, as the spot where he did the deed was only a few meters away from the car and all their things and the grass was still stained.

Don’t worry, it will all wash away in the rain before the next person comes and I put a stick there to mark the spot so that we don’t step on it. Besides, it’s not your fault, and you should not be apologizing for things out of your control. – said Mike as he walked back to the car. – Now get in here, it’s late and we need to figure out how to properly fasten the diaper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diaper chapter

The diaper was not used by the morning much to the delight and trepidation of Dimitri and Mike respectively. Dimitri was happy that he didn’t have an accident and that he would be taking the double dose of his pills in the morning, which would give him more agency over where and when he went. Mike, on the other hand, was worried. He didn’t like it when his boyfriend’s constipation was bad enough that he needed a double dose and he was much less optimistic about his ability to delay the BM if the urge came in an inopportune moment. Moreover, the sky was becoming cloudy, and if they were stuck in the car because of the rain… Still, at least Dimitri was in a better mood and ate more of his breakfast than of his dinner the day before.

Dimitri took the four little pills and they began waiting.

The morning passed into noon and Dimitri could feel a storm brewing in his lower stomach. The sky meanwhile, was threatening to unleash a storm of its own. Now, Dimitri was beginning to worry a bit as well. Despite his optimism earlier, he was well aware that he would not have much time to react once the urge hit and if he was inside the car when that happened, he might soil himself, or more likely, since he was naked, get something dirty. Mike was already collecting all their things and putting them back into the van to protect them from the impending rain. Just as he folded the picnic blanket on which they sat the day before, the first few large raindrops drummed against the roof of the car.  
They were about to discuss what to do when the same camp-guard from the day before came to them.  
Sorry boys, but we just got an official flood warning from the government. The camp is shutting down for safety reasons. You will have to leave.

But we paid for the reservation. – protested Mike, though less because of the lost money and more because of Dimitri’s situation. 

Here. – said the guard and handed him 20 euro – Now get out of here while the roads are still usable.  
Alright. – sighed Mike, - We’ll be gone in 10 minutes.

After the guard left, Dimitri nearly burst into tears. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t simply go anywhere once they were back on the road.

Don’t panic. – ordered Mike in a firm voice, - You are going to be alright. Just squat down here and try to push while I get our clothes and some towels. If you can’t go, there are still the diapers and the bedpan. We will only go far enough to get out of the danger zone and then we will find a quiet spot where you can go outside again.

Dimitri wasn’t able to produce anything at that time, so he dressed himself again and mentally prepared for the journey. Mike picked his clothes for him and he was thankful for having such a thoughtful boyfriend, because the elastic slacks and boxers were easy to get out of the way quickly, tight enough to hold a small piece of escaped mess in place and dark, so that any remaining stains would be very difficult to see.

Since they didn’t have any wet wipes nor access to running water, it was decided that the bedpan, cushioned by towels around the rim, would be placed onto Dimitri’s seat and he would have a blanket over his lap. Dimitri was worried because this arrangement would not safely contain his piss and he could never stop himself from leaking when he pooped. Mike just shrugged and gave him the still clean diaper from the night before.

Just hold it in front of yourself or wrap it around your dick and try to go slowly. Even if you miss, you’ll just hit the plastic floormat and those are easy to clean. – Mike opined, and since the van was his, Dimitri couldn’t argue otherwise. 

So, they set out. Since their next reserved camping spot wouldn’t be open until the next evening, they were currently looking for a public parking lot without too many people, or at least an unused country road, where they could stop on the side. Dimitri was looking for a likely spot on the internet on his phone and finally found one. It wasn’t far, and when they entered the location into their navigation, it said that they would reach it in 20 minutes.

Unfortunately, this was not to be. The route indicated in the navigation led around the outskirts of a town (coincidentally the same one where Mike had previously bought the supplies) and right into a traffic jam. Thankfully, the road had only one lane in each direction, so Dimitri didn’t have to worry about people in neighboring cars looking at him, but the constantly moving cars meant that he couldn’t get out and empty the bedpan if he filled it. He hadn’t yet, but his instincts were telling him that it was not far off. He asked Mike if he could see the end of the line.

Fraid not. Plus, the jam seems to continue down the road we need to turn to as well. Have you gone yet?

No, but if I go now, we can’t throw it out. I don’t want to stink up the car. 

No need to worry. If you stink up the place, we’ll just open the windows. Just promise that you won’t try to hold back for my sake. It’s been 13 days since you last went until you were empty and if you don’t get it out by tonight, I’m taking you to a hospital or buying you an enema.

Dimitri didn’t like the sound of either of those options, so he promised to try and not hold back if a need came over him. In fact, Mike extracted the promise just in time, because the need hit him only a few minutes later and he would have tried to stop if not for that. 

The BM started with a loud farting noise and a log, so thick it was painful, slowly inched its way out. Dimitri had to push until his face was red. Suddenly, the log met with resistance and would not go any further. Dimitri didn’t understand at first, but then he realized that the turd had hit the bottom of the bedpan and didn’t break off but stayed stuck halfway out his ass. He groaned in frustration. Mike looked at him worriedly and he explained the situation. 

There’s a small exit about 15 meters in front of us. Just hold on for a moment and I’ll get us off the road. Then we can stop, and I’ll help you. – Mike tried to calm him down, but Dimitri was quickly nearing his breaking point. He could feel the pressure behind the turd building and his peristaltic muscles tried to smush the hard log into the bottom of the bedpan. Meanwhile, a stream of pee started sprouting unevenly from his dick, but the was too preoccupied with his other waste to notice the puddle slowly forming in front of him.

So preoccupied, that he didn’t even notice the car turning off the main road into a short bumpy lane leading into a forest. The road was barred some 20 meters in, but only after a slight turn, which gave them enough distance from the main road to hide them completely. As soon as the car stopped, Mike turned to Dimitri. He was now pissing over everything in range, including his own pants, which were about his knees, but Mike ignored that in favor of his face, which was now twisted in pain and discomfort. Leaping out of his seat, Mike rushed to the other side of the van and opened the passenger door. He put his arms around Dimitri and lifted him up until he was half standing half squatting and leaning the top of his head against the ceiling. This lifted the pressure stopping the turd from exiting and things began moving immediately. Mike began to pull Dimitri out of the car at first, knowing his boyfriend would be mortified if he was allowed to make a mess, but soon saw that he was beyond caring and decided to simply support him instead. He only used one hand to grab the discarded blanket from Dimitri’s lap and throw it over the backrest of the seat, as Dimitri’s ass was now aimed straight at it. 

Just in time too, as the log began moving out at a slow but unstoppable rate and soon hit the back of the seat. There it stopped for a moment, before bending downward and nearly pulling the blanket down as well. It went on and on, until it was as long as Dimitri’s forearm, before pinching off and falling across the seat. It was so long that it wouldn’t have fit into the bedpan at any angle. As soon as it was out Dimitri relaxed considerably, which allowed the previously choppy spurts to change into a strong stream, which fell onto the headboard and splashed everywhere until Mike aimed Dimitri’s dick downward to the already soaked floor and pants. As soon as the stream stopped, Mike once again set about getting Dimitri out of the car. He held him under the armpits and almost carried him a short distance to a wide hollow tree stump. He set him down there and after making sure he was sitting comfortably and would not fall off the side, he went about divesting him of his soaked pants. This task accomplished as well, Mike returned to the car with the intention of cleaning it to the best of his ability before Dimitri recovered from his daze and saw the damage.

Dimitri in the meantime just sat on the stump and allowed the small lumps of poop that became loose after that monster of a log had passed to fall out unobstructed. At that point, he was too tired to stop or help the action and the hole beneath him was slowly filling. The small lumps were forming a pyramid and by the time Mike had sufficiently cleaned the passenger seat, the tip was touching Dimitri’s left butt-cheek. 

Mike came back carrying a diaper and was pleasantly surprised to find a large mound of poop beneath his boyfriend. He planned to put a diaper on him and get him back to the car, but if Dimitri wasn’t done with this bout yet, he would wait. He noticed the mound building up until it touched skin, but he didn’t want to move the other any more than absolutely necessary. It was only when another thick log started emerging and pushing against the mount that he gently raised Dimitri up a bit, to allow him to pass the lager piece more easily. After it was out, Mike held him up for a moment, but as no more poop seemed to be forthcoming, he started leading Dimitri back to the car.

Mike used the clean corners of the used blanket to wipe Dimitri clean and then he powdered him up and fastened the diaper. Dimitri felt the protective garment with his hands and stared at it uncomprehendingly. Mike then pushed him into the seat and put on his seat belt. Then he stepped back outside, shut the door, and walked towards the stump. He was so worried about Dimitri that he hadn’t noticed his own need until then. Pulling down his pants, he sat on the opposite edge from where his boyfriend was previously and added onto the pile.

It took them almost a full hour to get to the parking lot. Dimitri fell asleep 10 minutes into the ride and was now groggily waking up. Mike had already left the driver’s seat and was rummaging through their baggage. He came back with the loosest, baggiest pants they owned and set about checking the diaper. Dimitri was blushing while he pulled the back of the diaper to look in and stuck his fingers through a leghole to check for wetness but did not voice any protests out loud. The diaper was proclaimed clean and he was given the pants. 

You could have just asked, - grumbled Dimitri as he pulled them on.

Are you done, or will you need to go again? – asked Mike.

I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t feel so full anymore, but I don’t think I’m entirely empty either. It’s hard to tell. I always feel like I could go some more when I take 4 pills. If I do go some more, I don’t want it to be in a diaper. That will be a hassle to clean without a shower. 

Mike nodded and pointed out a shower block on the other end of the rest area. They decided to go see whether it was functional before making any further plans. The walk was only a few hundred meters, but Dimitri was already feeling things stir down in his gut. He thought about holding it back but remembered the promise he made. Then he decided that he will only hold it for long enough to check the showers and go if they are usable. If he could even hold it that long.

Mike had a longer stride, so he entered the small concrete building first. He checked out the stalls and turned on a sink faucet to see whether the warm water was running. He heard the sound of the door opening while he was reading the information plaque. And was just about to say something when a fart and crackling interrupted him.

Dimitri soon felt that he would not be able to control his BM as long as he wished. He ran the last few steps to the door so that he could at least soil himself in the relative seclusion of the building instead of in the plain sight of everyone in the parking lot. No sooner was he through the door than the cramps hit, and he had no choice but to bend over, spread his legs and go. A log after log of semi-solid poop was leaving him at a tremendous speed and the bottom of his diaper sagged. The poo first curled under his butt, then spread towards his balls and up towards his back and finally, having nowhere else to go, started slipping through the legholes into the slacks and pooling at his knees.

Mike was watching the whole process slackjawed. He had never seen his boyfriend go this much at one sitting. After about 30 seconds, he noticed Dimitri’s knees wobbling, so he came closer and put one arm behind his back to support him. The other did not seem to notice, being too preoccupied with pushing. He put his other hand under Dimitri’s butt to feel how much was being added. The process went on and on and Mike thought that the diaper would overflow. And sure enough, after about two minutes, he noticed the slacks under Dimitri’s thighs and around his knees sagging. One more minute passed, and a relieved sigh from Dimitri signaled the end of the ordeal.

Dimitri wanted to straighten up, but Mike wouldn’t let him. 

Don’t. Wait like this for a second, - Mike ordered and ran out of the door. 

He burst back in a moment later clutching a key and newspapers. He put the newspapers on the ground in front of Dimitri, making a path towards one of the showers. Then he motioned his boyfriend to walk over the paper and busied himself with unlocking the cubicle. Inside, the space was divided into a small antechamber, with shelves to place the clothes and the shower stall, with an opaque plastic door. Mike used the last few papers to completely cover the floor there.

Right. You get undressed and wait for me. I’ll be right back and help you with the diaper, - said Mike as he ran out again, this time in the direction of the van. 

He came back carrying towels, fresh clothes for both of them, soap and shampoo, a new diaper and a large plastic trash bag. By then, Dimitri had removed all his clothes and was now gingerly picking at the tabs of the heavy diaper. The shirt he folded and put onto one of the shelves, but the soiled slacks were kicked into a corner. Mike put the soiled newspapers that had laid outside into the trash bag, entered the cubicle and closed the door.

Since Dimitri’s legs were already stained, they didn’t bother being too careful with the diaper, which soon joined the newspapers in the trash. Mike then started undressing, so that they could enter the shower together. He was removing his socks when he heard a groan from behind. He turned just in time to see Dimitri spread his legs again and drop one small piece of poop onto the paper-cowered floor.

I thought you were done, – he commented with a raised eyebrow.

So did I, – replied Dimitri – but apparently there is a bit more left. 

He hesitated then.

Maybe I should stay out here for a bit more? Just to be sure.

No, get in the stall. You’ll catch a cold here. If any more comes out, it will be just as easy to clean in there as out here, – said Mike and pulled Dimitri in the stall with him.

The shower was mostly uneventful. Dimitri suffered one more bout of cramps, but all that came out was a tiny lump that they easily washed down the drain. After drying off, Mike gave Dimitri a choice of underwear or diaper and Dimitri, whose self-confidence was still a bit shaken, chose the latter. They returned to the car, pulled out their bedrolls and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach chapter

Things changed after those eventful days in Scandinavia. Dimitri took advantage of the bedpan to try going for 10 minutes twice a day, like at home, and promised Mike that he would take the pills as soon as they find a private enough place. This latter thing turned out to not be as often as they would like. Every camp they spent a night at since then was full of people. Too full in Dimitri’s opinion. And so, on the 10th day after, arriving at a camp again, this time in Greece, when Mike saw the number of cars at the spot where they were supposed to spend the night, he simply drove past the camp gate. 

Weren’t we supposed to stop there? – questioned Dimitri, who was in charge of the map at the moment.   
We were, but I changed my mind. We wanted to find a secluded beach tomorrow anyway, so we can just sleep over there tonight as well. We can swim in the sea instead of showering and it will be really romantic. Just think, spending a night at the beach alone together, with nothing but wilderness around us.

And nobody but us for mosquitoes to feed on. – grumbled Dimitri, but he wasn’t really opposed to the idea.

They turned off the main road onto one of the dirt roads leading through the olive groves and followed it until they found a way to the coast.

The next morning dawned as bright as and clear as only a summer day by the Mediterranean Sea can be. After they ate breakfast and cleaned the plates, Mike stretched and said – What a lovely morning. And what a beautiful beach we have here, all for ourselves. With no one around for miles. We can do whatever we want here.

You don’t have to be so heavy-handed about it. I already took them. – replied Dimitri who was currently attempting to secure their parasol against the light breeze.

I have no idea what you’re talking about. – Mike flashed his most innocent smile.  
Sure you don’t. – Dimitri rolled his eyes.

They spent the next few hours alternately walking along the sandy shore and swimming in the sea. They were both wearing swim trunks for, although they were alone, Dimitri didn’t want their privates ‘dangling like bait for curious fish’.

By the lunchtime, nothing had happened yet, and Mike persuaded Dimitri to take one more pill.  
They spent the noon chatting in the shade and waited for the worst of the heat to pass. At about 3 o’clock they went swimming again, but while they were in the water another car arrived at the beach. 6 young men and women got out and set up seats and parasols before venturing into the water as well.   
When Dimitri noticed the incoming vehicle, he prayed that they would pass by, but no such luck. He looked at Mike worriedly.

Just act natural. They might leave long before you have to go. – advised the other.

Mike was trying to act calm for Dimitri’s sake, but in reality, he too was worried. They decided to go for a long swim, hoping that Dimitri could go in the water far away from the others, but the two guys from the group caught up to them and started chatting. They were nice and funny, and Mike and Dimitri would have enjoyed the company if not for the current circumstances. As it was, they made an excuse of being tired of swimming and returned to the beach.

The four girls were putting on lotions and creams before going to swim. They greeted the pair and soon left them alone on the beach, taking a couple of inflatables into the water with them. 

What now?! – whispered Dimitri frantically.

They knew that the other group would not be staying for the night, but they planned to stay nearly till sunset, which seemed too long for Dimitri.

Calm down. They are far away now, and they will leave soon. We could take a walk along the shore. Near the bushes, so you could hide at a moment’s notice. – suggested Mike, but Dimitri just shook his head and laid down on the sand. He intended to take a nap and hopefully, by the time he woke, they would be gone.

Mike fetched a book from the van and settled down next to Dimitri. As he read, he would occasionally lift his gaze towards the other group. They spent a good long while swimming and splashing around, before returning to the shore. The girls laid down with some books in the sun to catch some tan, while the guys seemed intent on building a sand fortress. At that moment they were digging a deep hole to serve as a moat. Digging a hole…

Mike glanced at Dimitri. He just got a brilliant idea that could save the other from any potential embarrassment. He put down his book and carefully started to dig out the sand from underneath his slumbering boyfriend. Dimitri was born and raised in a big city, in a house right next to a busy main road and as a result, could sleep through almost anything. Mike took advantage of this now, as he began piling the sand onto Dimitri’s body, focusing on the side closer to the other group. As soon as his actions would be sufficiently shielded, he began excavating a deep hole underneath his boyfriend’s butt. He then surreptitiously pulled down his swim trunks so that he could drop a load unobstructed and piled a large amount of sand over his midsection, to hide both the hole and his bareness from sight. And none too soon, because just then his actions attracted the curiosity of the other occupants of the beach. A girl and a guy came closer to see what he was doing. Mike just motioned for them to be quiet and said in a low voice that he was setting up a prank. The girl was enthused and suggested building a sandcastle on top of Dimitri. Mike, who wanted to pile as much sand upon him as possible without arousing suspicions, readily agreed and set to work.

When Dimitri woke up the first thing he realized was that he couldn’t move. A large weight was pressing down on him, keeping him still. The second thing he realized was that the reason he woke up. His stomach was beginning to work on pushing out his waste and the outside pressure was only speeding things up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was trapped under a mound of sand shaped vaguely like a sandcastle. He could also hear unfamiliar voices nearby, chatting with Mike. 

What the hell, Mike?! – He shouted to get his boyfriends attention. – Dig me out!

Mike walked over to him nonchalantly. – Why should I? After all, if you were too busy sleeping to notice being buried you deserve to stay that way for a bit. – he knelt down and added a handful of sand onto his chest.

This isn’t funny asshole. – whispered Dimitri with tears in his eyes. – I’m gonna go in a moment. I need to get out.

Shh, don’t get up. – Mike whispered back. – there’s a hole under you and I pulled your trunks down. Just go if you have to. They won’t see, hear of smell anything through the sand.

With that, he got up. – Well, I was gonna let you out, but if you see it that way, you can stay under there till morning. – said Mike as he was walking away.

Come back you twit! Don’t leave me here! – shouted Dimitri who was now playing along.

As soon as he was sure that the other group was preoccupied, he focused on his own situation. His right hand was buried right next to his body and he felt along his bottom to assure himself that Mike was telling the truth. He wouldn’t put it past his boyfriend to lie just to make him more comfortable. Mike meant well, but he didn’t want to poo in his trunks if he could help it. He soon found he needn’t have worried, as his fingers brushed the bare skin of his butt-cheeks. He relaxed and allowed the inevitable to happen, hoping that the hole would be large enough to contain his mess.

The first log was always the firmest and this time was no different. Once it left his anus it was pushed slowly downward. He felt a bit of resistance once it hit the bottom, but it broke off and fell against the side of the hole. The next turd was softer and longer and started coiling on the bottom of the hole instead of breaking off. He pushed a bit to get it out faster. The push also triggered his bladder and he could soon feel the sand on the top of his thighs getting warm. He pushed once more to see if anymore would come out but realized that he would need to wait to finish.

The sun got closer to the horizon and the group started packing their stuff. Mike said goodbye to them and returned to Dimitri.

How are you doing? – asked Mike. They both knew he was referring to his poop.

Waiting for the second wave. – replied Dimitri. – Which, by the way, will probably not fit into the hole. The first load filled it almost completely.

I’ll unbury you as soon as they are out of sight. Do you think you can hold out that long?   
Maybe. I don’t need to go right now.

The two waited anxiously for the others to leave, but the group wasn’t in a hurry. The girls lingered, chatting and watching the sunset and it wasn’t until nearly 30 minutes later that the guy who was driving called for them to hurry. By then Dimitri was feeling the second wave coming on. He tried clenching his sphincters and breathing slowly, but the onset of cramps was inexorable. The car finally pulled out and disappeared behind a turn in the road and Mike immediately jumped up and pushed most of the sand right off Dimitri. Right in time too. Dimitri barely had the time to sit up when a mass of soft mess begun exiting him. He scrambled into a crouching position and all the while his waste was flowing out. The pile beneath him grew three times in size before he was done. Blissfully empty, he walked two steps and plopped onto the sand. 

Mike, who went to fetch the spade in the meantime, returned and admired the volume his boyfriend created. 

I will never understand how you can fit that much into that tiny belly of yours. – he laughed and started disposing of the evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the poop goes in a bucket.

Dimitri sighed in frustration. They were on the last leg of their journey, taking the ferry to Ireland the next morning and he was feeling seriously bloated. They ran out of his pills 14 days ago and could not find more anywhere. It seemed that that particular brand was sold only in the UK and France. He knew that they will arrive in the UK in three days, but that was honestly too late for him. He needed to go now! He and Mike stopped at every pharmacy they saw in Lisbon, but they couldn’t even find anything with the same active ingredient. It was getting ridiculous and his stomach hurt so much he was having trouble walking for long distances. 

Mike wanted to take him to a hospital, but Dimitri persuaded him not to in exchange for prolonging his morning and evening ‘’trying to go’’ sessions to 15 minutes. He was beginning to think that the hospital might have been a wiser option, but there wasn’t enough time for that now. The needed to board the ferry in a few hours.

Mike was also regretting allowing his boyfriend to talk him out of the hospital visit. He couldn’t stand to watch him in that condition, not to mention it was terribly unhealthy. He thought of the little packets he secreted into their baggage. Those would be effective, but Dimitri hated them. If he found them he would dispose of them immediately and if Mike suggested using them he would find an excuse to run away. Mike knew he had to be patient. They would have a private room on the ferry and he could corner Dimitri there.

The next morning, they drove to the port and after showing their tickets and passports, were allowed to drive aboard and park their car. The room they had was economy class and had no windows, being in the center of the hull. Mike carried their luggage in and once Dimitri flopped onto the bed he locked the door and hid the key in an inner pocket of his jeans, where Dimitri couldn’t get at it.

We need to talk. – started Mike.

Ooh, that sounds serious. Should I be worried? – snarked Dimitri.

This is serious. You haven’t gone in 14 days…

I hadn’t noticed. 

…and you can’t get more of your pills until the day after tomorrow at the earliest. – finished Mike, ignoring the interruptions.

I know you will hate it but hear me out, please. I bought some enemas…

No!

Please, do it for me. I hate seeing you in pain. – pleaded Mike, looking a Dimitri with his best puppy eyes.

They stared at each other for a while.

Fine. – Dimitri broke the silence. – but only because I’m really god damn uncomfortable. The enema can’t make it worse now.

Good. Now pants off, lay down on your stomach and let me do the work.

Dimitri did as he was told and soon, the three little bags of liquid were emptied down his butthole.

They chatted about meaningless things for 15 minutes. Dimitri shifted uncomfortably. 

Is it time yet? I don’t think I can hold it in much longer.

We can go to the loo now, it’s been long enough. – replied Mike and looked around the room. Then he remembered something that made his blood run cold.

Don’t panic mate. But I kinda forgot that these economy class rooms don’t have an en suite.  
What! You’ve gotta be kidding me. 

Nope. You think you can make it to the end of the corridor?

I’d be lucky if I made it to the door. – moaned Dimitri. – Please do something. I feel like I’m gonna explode shit all over the room.

Mike glanced over his boyfriend. Dimitri was now crying soundlessly from the effort of holding in the liquid and more than two weeks’ worth of waste. Tiny rivulets of brown liquid were flowing down his perineum and falling onto the towel they laid over the bed. He had to think of something. Fast.

Hold on for just a minute more. – Mike jumped to his feet. – I’m gonna get you a bucket.

And before Dimitri had the chance to protest about the indignity of pooping in a bucket, he was out of the door.

He was back in less than 5 minutes, but it still seemed like an eternity to Dimitri, who lost a bit more of the liquid in meantime. Mike put the bucket next to the bed.

Ok, come here and you can go.

Dimitri attempted to get up, but as soon as his abdominal muscles tensed, a spurt of brownish liquid shot out of his ass. He quickly laid down again.

Can’t. If I move, I’ll lose it.

Change of plan then. – said Mike and before Dimitri could ask, he felt the rim of the bucket against his buttocks. – On three you get up and I’ll try to catch anything that escapes. Then we move slowly off the bed. Ready?

One.

Two.

Three!

At that moment, Dimitri did his best to get into a half standing, half crouching position in one fluid motion. He almost lost his balance and fell backward, but Mike caught him. They were stuck in an awkward position, with Mike using his chest to support Dimitri and both of his hands to keep the bucket in position. Said bucket was slowly filling with liquid, as Dimitri started spurting full force as soon as he moved. His sphincter was opening and closing, and the streams of liquid were thundering against the plastic periodically.

Mike waited to see if they would abate, but when they continued he simply turned to Dimitri and asked, – Are you ready to get down?

Dimitri grimaced and clenched his muscles, reducing the flow to a trickle.   
Quickly! I can’t keep it in much longer.

Mike jumped off the bed and made sure to keep the bucket just under Dimitri’s ass at all times. Dimitri gingerly shuffled towards the edge of the mattress and then stopped. Putting his foot on the floor would force his legs apart and that would trigger a shower of poopy water.

Mike arrived at the same conclusion and whispered assurances to his boyfriend. He changed his grip on the bucket so that he would be able to move it quickly and gave him an encouraging nod.  
Dimitri braced himself and stepped off the bed with his left leg. The result was immediate. A torrent of liquid, much stronger than before, shot into the bucket. But it only lasted a second. It couldn’t continue, because as soon as his foot touched the ground Dimitri’s hole stretched and an enormous log began emerging. Dimitri groaned, but couldn’t move. He had the presence of mind to aim his dick backward just as he began peeing but was now fully preoccupied with the sensation of evacuating at full force at both fronts and could only hope that Mike would catch everything with the bucket.

Mike, for his part, was surprised when Dimitri stopped in the middle of getting off the bed, but soon understood the reason, when a tip of a huge log emerged from between the parted cheeks. He saw a motion in his peripheral vision and moved the bucket forward just in time to catch the strong stream of urine. He watched as the long piece of poo descended into the bucket and angled the receptacle quickly, to catch the entire thing when it broke off. The stream of urine tapered off too, luckily, since Mike had to move the bucket to catch the solid waste. Semisolid waste shot out of Dimitri’s ass like a toothpaste after someone stepped on the tube. Mike’s hands were getting tired of holding up the increasingly heavy container, but he dared not put it down. Dimitri seemed to give up on moving and focused his entire being on pushing out the 15 days’ worth of accumulated stool.

After more than 5 minutes, the stream of poo finally stopped. Dimitri stepped down from the bed and Mike put the bucket on the ground.

Done? 

Dimitri didn’t answer. Instead, he sat on the bucket with legs apart and bore down. A series of splashes and spluttering farts followed, and Mike could see the spurts of liquid and semi-liquid waste falling onto the coiled logs. Mike pulled up a chair and sat in front of Dimitri. He pulled him forward to rest part of his weight on his lap and take some strain off the bucket. Every few minutes a fart would sound, and small chunks of poo would fall, plink-plink, against the surface of the liquid. 

Over an hour later Dimitri once again grabbed his dick and aimed it into the bucket. He strained for a while and did a short pee while a few tiny droplets and lumps landed under him.

I think that’s all. – mumbled Dimitri quietly. He was obviously tired from pushing and holding himself above the bucket.

Do you want a diaper? – asked Mike while he led him to the bed. Dimitri hummed, and Mike took it as affirmative. He wiped his boyfriend clean, applied powder and fastened on the diaper. By the time he was done, Dimitri had already drifted off. He kissed his boyfriend fondly and turned to the half-full bucket.

Now, how am I supposed to dispose of this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

10 years later.

Dimitri was coming back from a week-long conference. His husband and the co-owner of his practice welcomed him at the door with a hug and 2 little pills in hand.

Really Mike?

Yes really! We both know that you last went two days before going to the conference. Swallow the pills and I won’t have to give you the shot.

The shot being a stronger and injectable version of the pills. Dimitri chuckled at his husband’s stubbornness but took the proffered medicine. 

He entered the private part of their house/workplace and undressed. Both of them had the habit of going about naked when they didn’t have any visitors. He sat down on the couch and yawned. The flight back home had been long, and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but didn’t want to go to bed before noon. His plan was thwarted by Mike, who pulled him out of a doze.

Come on sleepyhead. Your neck will hurt if you sleep like that. Let’s get you to bed. 

Dimitri grumbled, but Mike just laughed.

None of that now. – he said pulling Dimitri towards the bedroom door. – Come on, I’ll join you in bed and we can have a lazy day.

Dimitri fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Mike sat next to him reading and occasionally running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, he felt his husband startle awake and groan in annoyance. Mike looked Dimitri over and burst out laughing. 

Well, that brings back memories. – Mike said between chuckles.

Dimitri was laying on his side facing toward Mike, his face buried in his pillow in frustration and half a solid log protruding from his butt.

All that’s missing now is you proclaiming you need to pee.

An indistinct mumble.

What was that?

The mumble was louder this time.

Of course, you do. – snorted Mike. He pulled an old bedpan from underneath the bed, placed it in front of his husband’s crotch and aligned his penis with the opening of the nozzle.

You can’t honestly expect me to do it on the bed.

I can, and I do. The sheet is already stained, and I don’t fancy cleaning a path of poop off the floor. Now go on and do your thing. We will take a shower together afterward and if you are good you will get a little reward for old times’ sake.

The only answer he received was a muffled grunt and tinkle as Dimitri gave in.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, if you have/know someone who has constant constipation, refer them to a doctor. Constipation can cause mechanical damage to the large intestine, which may result in it bursting. Due to the amount of bacteria present, the following infection is almost always lethal.


End file.
